The field of the disclosure relates generally to characteristics of devices used in payment transactions, and more particularly, to systems and methods for determining and analyzing such characteristics.
In at least some cardholder-initiated financial transactions, the cardholder (e.g., an entity using a payment card such as a credit card, a debit card, or a prepaid card) may purchase or return goods or services from a merchant using computer-based resources associated with the merchant. The computer-based resources may include, for example and without limitation, merchant websites, merchant applications, and third-party websites or applications that facilitate transactions with the merchant. Alternately, the computer-based resources may include any software capable of interaction with the cardholder to facilitate the transfer of merchant goods or services. In many of such financial transactions, the cardholder interacts with the merchant resources using a cardholder computing device. Each cardholder computing device may have a variety of device characteristics which may vary across cardholders and transactions. Such device characteristics may be useful in analysis of the transaction and the cardholder computing device.